


"Hit on Me, If you Dare!"

by Buzzybee10 (Buzzybee10_BourdonneLeAbeilleX)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Time, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, No Tentacle Sex, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzybee10_BourdonneLeAbeilleX/pseuds/Buzzybee10
Summary: Story in which College!Eren wears a stupid top and cute College!Armin takes it literally.OrEremin due to a stupid top?





	"Hit on Me, If you Dare!"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! You might find this incredible cheesy! :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own "SNK" "AOT" Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan or it's characters, but if I did it wouldn't be half as good because I just wouldn't have the heart to kill anyone! :( ;-; I own everything else that I came up with though.
> 
> This is just a short one I wrote a while back. I think it was before I got my invitation and that's why I didn't post it.
> 
> Please leave a review and kudos.
> 
> Hope you like It!
> 
> Happy reading!

"Hit on Me, If you Dare!" The cute boys top taunts, until Armin sums up enough courage.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to walk by again."

  
Eren bursts out laughing, "First, that was hilarious and horrendous, second, it's null. You walked by about five times already."

  
The boy scratches his neck nervously and tries another, "Well I've just eaten skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?"

  
"You are a goof, but a cute goof," he says before pulling the other boy towards him by the scruff of his top and kissing him on the lips. The boy, surprised, freezes for a moment before responding.  
The boy pulls away and smirks. He turns around and holds his hand in the air as a sort of wave, while saying "See you later coconut!"

  
"Wait I'm not a coconut! I" but the boys around the corner. Armin looks down, eyebrows furrowed and sees a post-it note on his top. He grabs it and types the number into his phone and presses call.

  
He can practically hear the smirk in the others voice, "Well that was quick coconut."

  
"Well I... I" he stutters, causing the other boy to let out another laugh.

  
"Don't worry, I gave you my real number, now you wanna show me the way out? I got a little lost. I'm by the... weird room... oh, A9? I think..."

  
Then it's Armin's turn to laugh, "how'd you get there!? You have no sense of direction do you?"

  
"Hey it's my first day!" The other boy whines, before Armin shakes his head and puts the phone down.

He starts the search for the boy of his dreams, laughing at his own corny-ness.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/112308584433221637/
> 
> I got the idea for this story after seeing this picture.
> 
> I might turn this into a story if people enjoy it. I'll definitely make the chapter longer. Would anyone read it if I did?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Eworms! See you again soon!


End file.
